<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against The World by SnowyFlare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941468">Against The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFlare/pseuds/SnowyFlare'>SnowyFlare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALMOST Character Death, Alpha Foggy Nelson, Beta Claire Temple, Beta Karen Page, Especially When Your Pregnant, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Foggy Nelson, Hurt Matt Murdock, Lots of Angst, M/M, Matt would make such a good Omega/mom, Mpreg, Omega Matt Murdock, Omega Verse, Pregnant Matt Murdock, Reference To Male Lacation, Talking About Feelings Is Important Folks, What else is new, because when is he not being one, but he doesnt, but i actually read about someone once actually enjoying being pregnant, child birth, dont hate me, i just use google, im not a doctor nor an OB nor a midwife, its Foggy and Matt, ive never been pregnant, like really why isnt there more of him being an Omega?, matt almost dies, of course there's angst, so dont hate me, so idk man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFlare/pseuds/SnowyFlare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many knew Matt Murdock was an Omega. Until he started to appear in court with a wedding ring and a maternity suit and a baby bump - grinning proudly at everyone showing off how happy he was - much a shock to everyone - no - he wasn't an Alpha - and yes - he was going to be, a mother. </p><p>Over the course of nine months Matt Murdock learned about love, acceptance and healing. He learned that he had support and the care from others. Sure, his and Foggy - his best friend, mate, and now husband's child may have been conceived in a drunken one-night stand, but that didn't mean they weren't in love and they didn't love their their baby boy any less - this was going to be Matt and Foggy's only child - they knew it - Matt had gotten pregnant too late in life to try for another. He wanted to make this child count and not be a fuck up like him. </p><p>He hoped his son - would break the curse that all other Murdocks had. He hoped that because his son was also part Foggy's - Jack would be born pure. He hoped their son would eventually learn to find happiness in the right places better than his parents had. And not be a fuck up. But he had Foggy - and it was him against the world - with Foggy- he knew he could do anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Currently, Matt was five months pregnant, bonded and married to the man of his dreams. He was finally comfortable with his secondary gender as an Omega, as he had always hidden his status with scent-blockers and suppressants thanks to the Church making him suppress himself after his first heat when he presented at twelve. He never learned how to be an Omega, but now that he was pregnant – with his best friend and the love of his life’s child – Foggy Nelson (now Murdock) – he never felt more amazing.</p><p>He was five months pregnant, and they were having a boy – a <em>son</em>. They were naming him Jackson Franklin Murdock. Foggy had wanted Matt’s name – Foggy had explained to Matt that he didn’t mind becoming a Murdock, as the firm could become Murdock &amp; Page, as it had been once before when he had left – and it would be totally hilarious when the judge calls Foggy’s name ‘Mister Murdock’ in court – and seeing the two of them married ‘Mister and Mister Murdock’. That made Matt want to fucking cry.</p><p>But right now – Matt was five months pregnant. He was having all the symptoms, swollen feet, back pain, some occasional migraines – but – he really felt like a total badass. Mainly because, the sex was amazing. He nested, he scented his lover, and he felt his son kick inside him and heard Jack’s heartbeat resonate against him and his husband’s (that’s right his <em>husbands</em>). He was planning a home birth – which he had gotten Claire to agree to be his midwife. Claire had agreed, as she knew Matt was the only one she could trust.</p><p>Matt had never felt happier. Mainly because, when he went out in public – people were always congratulating him. The first couple of months – Matt had grown cautious of his baby bump and tried to hide it (he had missed his abs, okay?) but Foggy had grown to love his belly and told him to show it off as it had <em>their</em> baby inside it – the baby <em>they</em> made together, and when Foggy and stood in their bedroom, Matt topless when he was four months along – tapping his fingers over Matt’s belly – gently cradling it, Matt became an absolute mess.</p><p>A lot of people were shocked that Matt Murdock was an Omega. Matt had to get a maternity suit for when he was in the office, and a lot of clients who had noticed his belly had made comments – or attempted too, but – Foggy had rebutted their remarks and told them “You don’t respect <em>my mate</em>, you get the fuck out, we don’t want your business here,” and Matt had never felt so proud of his husband.</p><p>Even more shocking to people when Matt was three months pregnant and he appeared in court to defend a client. They almost tried to laugh at him – but it wasn’t like a pregnant Omega hadn’t appeared in court before they just weren’t expecting Matt Murdock a <em>blind lawyer</em>, to be pregnant and in court.<br/>
<br/>
“If anyone has to say anything else about my gender or the fact that I am currently ‘<em>expecting’</em> please do so, it’s not like me and <em>my mate</em> haven’t heard it before, but I really would like to get along with this trial and go home, your honor, if you would please,” Matt couldn’t see the judge’s face – but the whole court room went silent. He could listen in on the judge’s heartbeat and it was fluttering fast. Matt placed a hand over his stomach. “No comments?”</p><p>“Continue on, Mister Murdock.”</p><p>Matt grinned, his child’s heartbeat fluttered happily in his belly. He won that case – and his client congratulated him and thanked him. Eventually, a week later they showed up to the office and presented him and Foggy with a swaddle blanket for the baby – Matt nearly cried as he accepted it (he cried a lot lately, he was pregnant okay?) he hugged his clients – who were an Alpha and a Beta and thanked them. According to Foggy the blanket was white and had bumble bees on it and the blanket was the softest fabric that Matt had ever felt.<br/>
<br/>
He appreciated that the blanket wasn’t pink or blue since he hadn’t told his client what the gender of the baby was, though they had known that their baby was going to be a boy, though that didn’t mean they couldn’t use a white blanket. Foggy had absolutely loved the pattern and Matt loved the feeling of the fabric – they were definitely going to putt it to good use when Jack was born.</p><p>Foggy was okay with getting Jack baptized, and Matt – at first, he wasn’t so sure – he wasn’t so sure if he had the courage to do it. He had sinned so much, but – he had realized – if he could prevent his baby from becoming a sinner like him – then – he would. He wanted Jack to get baptized, so he wouldn’t be as sinner like him. Though Foggy said that if believing in God and praying made Matt happy and going to Church was something that could help Matt – by all means, do it. Foggy was more than happy to help him, it wasn’t like Matt could continue being Daredevil anyway. He couldn’t – he was going to be a mother – he had burned the suit and he wasn’t going back.</p><p>He had something to fight for now.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Matt was nine months pregnant. He loved it. Jack was playing tag with his hand – and – he absolutely loved the feeling. Foggy was asleep. Though, it wasn’t the constant noise from outside that kept Matt awake- he knew that he was due any day now, and yeah that kind of worried him a bit – but the feeling of his baby boy kicking inside him so much and –</p><p>He felt something wet down by his pants. “Fuck, honey,”</p><p>Matt shook Foggy’s shoulder. “What?”</p><p>“My water broke,” Though Matt was perfectly calm, Jack hadn’t even moved – contractions hadn’t even started yet – he wasn’t feeling anything yet, but he could still feel Jack kicking him just fine, he felt the wetness down below, he had his mate, he heard Jack’s heartbeat – he was fine. “No contractions yet, it’s going to be a while I think, buy if you want you can still call Claire, still though, it’ll be a while, I’m fine,”</p><p>Foggy was astounded Matt was so calm – Foggy was – in a total panic, Matt though had the dorkiest grin on his face and tears in his eyes as he placed a hand on his swollen belly though he did reach to take off his shirt. Matt sighed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m fine, I probably shouldn’t be wearing a shirt anyway because when he does come I need to make skin-to-skin contact with him right away anyway,” Matt was propped up neatly against his pregnancy pillow and relaxed, another pillow wedged against his side and he sighed. “Honey, can you help me roll on my side?”</p><p>“I – sure? You want to?”</p><p>“Hmm. Yeah. Don’t worry, baby’s safe. He’s healthy,” Matt smiled and started to purr, Foggy was absolutely shell shocked – he had never heard Matt purr. “Honestly, I feel great, I just wanna lie on my side for a bit, I’m fine baby,”</p><p>Foggy had never seen Matt so calm – but – he blinked and – adjusted his mate onto his side. “Wow, it was like you were built for this,” Foggy chuckled. “You want me to give you a massage? Or rub your neck?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck yes, my back and neck are killing me, so that would help, but other than that I feel totally fine,”</p><p>Foggy chuckled, he had never thought Matthew Michael Murdock would be so happy and in peace with himself and his surroundings. He honestly expected things would be a lot harder on him due to his senses. But maybe his hormones were making things a lot easier on things? Foggy massaged Matt’s back and he moaned. “Feel good sweetie?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah that feels good, though I love being pregnant, I can’t wait till he’s here, that means I can finally have Scotch again,” Matt sighed.</p><p>Foggy burst out laughing and then leaned down, kissing Matt’s temple. “That would be the only thing you missed during these whole nine months? Scotch, right? What else?”</p><p>“Spicy food, obviously. Not that I ate much of it – but when I became pregnant – I wanted it. When you tell someone, you can’t have something they want it anyway, and I haven’t been able to eat hot wings in nine fucking months because Jack here doesn’t want any,” Foggy leaned into Matt’s side and placed a hand on Matt’s belly. He felt Matt breathe happily.</p><p>While Foggy was close to Matt, the Omega stole a kiss – and was breathless for a moment. “Hey honey?” Matt pressed his forehead against Foggy’s. It made Foggy go quiet.</p><p>“Yeah Matty?” Foggy held his husband’s hand for a second – scared he was going to say something was wrong –</p><p>“We’re having a baby; can you believe it?” Nine whole months ago – that first ultrasound – they said this, but now, their baby was finally here. Matt began purring and making so many beautiful sounds that Foggy didn’t know he could make – that any Omega could make, chirping and purring and soft growling but not aggressive, it was love sounds.</p><p>This is what true love sounded like, Foggy realized.</p><p>“Oh Matty, I know – we’re having a baby. We’re having a baby, I love you – so damn much.” Foggy purred back, feeling their son kick his palm and nuzzled his mate’s scent glands.<br/>
<br/>
Matt threw his head back and laughed. “I can’t wait till he’s here, I can’t wait to hear him, and hold him,” Matt didn’t say ‘see him’ because he couldn’t see – that made Foggy’s heart break a little. “Tell me what he looks like when he’s here?”</p><p>“Of course, darling, of course, let me know when you start having contractions okay? I’ll call Claire, and then we’ll get to see him, I’ll let my mom and dad know – and he’ll be here before you know it,” Foggy swallowed and felt tears down his eyes he held his husband and sighed.</p><p>It wasn’t fair that Matt couldn’t see what their son looked like. But he could hear their child’s cries – and that was good enough for Matt. Foggy could tell Matt what Jack looked like, but Foggy right now didn’t know what their son looked like. Which one of them that Jack was going to take after – Foggy bet Jack was going to look like Matt. He hoped Jack would, Matt’s hair, Foggy’s eyes, Matt’s facial features – those damn good Murdock genes.</p><p>Matt was a handsome duck, and Foggy sure hoped Jack got those genes from his momma. Not that Foggy didn’t have good genetics, but Matt had really good genes. Even if Matt couldn’t tell what he looked like – Foggy knew their kid was going to be a looker when he was born. Foggy breathed – they had to wait – the contractions hadn’t even started yet, hopefully they would soon.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Not too long after Matt’s water broke – around fifteen minutes later, Matt started having contractions. At first, they were mild. Matt sat up, he felt them mildly, and Foggy immediately called Claire – Matt started counting – Foggy knew – that even if Matt started having contractions – they could always stop. Claire arrived within twelve minutes, the whole time she stayed on the phone.</p><p>Matt wasn’t in grave danger, and by the time Claire arrived, the contractions had slowed a little bit. “He has moved lower down towards your cervix, but he’s stubborn, I don’t think he’s going to be coming any time soon,”</p><p>“Well, he is a Murdock,” Foggy ran a hand through Matt’s hair and laughed though Matt didn’t seem to happy about it. He just groaned.</p><p>“I just want him here, being pregnant is nice and all, I enjoyed my pregnancy, but I would like to actually get this kid out of me tonight,” Matt wasn’t totally worried, he just didn’t want to end up going to the hospital and having an emergency C-Section. Claire said that was probably going to be the (hopefully) last resort they would use – but if it was something that Matt needed to save his or Jack’s life – then yes. But Matt was healthy, physically, and so far according to his OB and Claire so was Jack.</p><p>“How are you feeling right now Matt? Physically, emotionally, I also need to check your vitals – so if you don’t mind you can tell me that while we do that?” Matt nodded and Claire got out her gear.</p><p>“Scared, excited, happy – but – yeah, why wouldn’t I be scared? I mean, I know anything can happen, but I feel safe that I’m at home rather than in a hospital, I’d much rather be here than anywhere else, I know your good, you’ve delivered babies before, I trust you, but I just worry… What if Jack is born with my powers?” And – Claire was checking Matt’s blood pressure, she sighed.</p><p>“That’s why we agreed to this home birth in the first place, not only because of your trauma with hospitals due to your past, but we want Jack to feel as comfortable and safe as possible when he does come here, if he does have your senses, we don’t want anyone to overwhelm him,” Claire ran a hand through his hair and Matt’s facial features relaxed.</p><p>“Oh honey,” Foggy sat on the bed by Matt’s side, placing his hand on his husband’s right arm, his right hand was currently on his belly, Matt looked in Foggy’s direction. “Even if Jack has your senses, no matter what happens, I know we’ll be prepared. Besides, his senses or powers might not be exactly like yours – we don’t know what’ll happen, we can’t predict it, but we’re not going to worry about it, right now we just need to be calm and keep you feeling safe,”</p><p>Matt sighed. “I know, I just want him to be here, I’m sick of waiting,”</p><p>Foggy chuckled and kissed Matt’s temple. “I know, I want to see him too.”</p><p>Matt hoped Jack wasn’t blind. Claire said that there was a very low chance of that happening, as blindness isn’t usually genetic. But of course – Claire had brought all of her equipment with her to do all the testing she needed on Jack to make sure he was healthy and if he needed any sort of emergency care, he would get it.</p><p>“What were his vitals?” Foggy asked and Matt looked to his side – Claire took off the blood pressure cuff and Matt could hear the tearing of the device coming apart.</p><p>“They’re good, he’s not in any danger, they’re what I expect for what he should be, now let me take your temperature,” Matt sighed and he accepted the thermometer under his tongue, it eventually beeped and Claire took it back. “97.4, your good, now let me listen to your heart and your breathing,”</p><p>Matt groaned.</p><p>“Hey, don’t complain,” Foggy flicked the Omega’s shoulder and he sighed. “We gotta make sure you’re not in any harms way, without you there would be no Jack,”</p><p>Matt froze for a minute – and – fuck Foggy knew how to make him emotional. “I need to listen, so be quiet for a minute,” Both Foggy and Matt were quiet as Claire placed the stethoscope to Matt’s chest. “Breathe in for me, Matt,” Matt breathed in. “Good, now let me listen to your lungs,”<br/>
<br/>
Matt’s lungs were checked – and then eventually Claire placed the stethoscope to Matt’s belly and listened for Jack’s heartbeat. “Both mother and baby are fine,” She rubbed Matt’s belly and Matt rolled his eyes. “Though, if you want to get up and walk around, you can, it might be more comfortable that way. Also, you can have some ice chips and some water if you want – but nothing else, sorry, Matt,”</p><p>Fuck. He just wanted this to be over with. He wanted to hold his son.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Two hours. <em>Two hours</em> of labor. His water broke at 11:27 PM, and finally – when he started having his final wave of contractions, Claire had ordered him to start pushing for real this time. There were so many times he had thought Jack was going to come – but then he stopped moving. Claire said that babies do that, and that it could take up to hours before they were ready to arrive. Matt had done various positions to get Jack to move – he sat on his yoga ball and tried to make him adjust – and then finally,</p><p>Two hours into labor, at 1:14 in the morning on June 7th, 2017, he finally was able to give birth to his child. The hardest part was getting his child out – pushing him out was painful, as it required a lot of physical strain as he was already pretty exhausted from labor. Two hours of it, in fact if he hadn’t already mentioned it early.</p><p>“Come on, slow, deep breathes Matty, you can do this, come on, he’s almost here,” Matt squeezed Foggy’s hand – he pushed – so hard – but focused on his breathing – he heard Jack’s heartbeat and listened to the ones around him – this –</p><p>If he was in a hospital right now, it would be ten times worse.</p><p>“Fucking hell, this hurts,” Matt cussed as he felt Jack’s head crowning his uterus contracting – things were a little hazy for a moment – he smelled blood, fluid, and all sorts of things, he was losing a little bit of strength but he still held onto Foggy’s hand. </p><p>“Just a little more Matt – not as hard, he’s almost here!” Claire had said and Matt was so <em>tired</em> – he smelled so much blood – how much was he bleeding? Claire didn’t seem to raise any alarm so he didn’t think – his chest was pounding so hard and – he – he felt out of breath and – he couldn’t breathe –</p><p>“You don’t have to push anymore Matt, your done!”</p><p>He heard Jack’s cries – but he felt dizzy – everything was on fire. Matt leaned back into the pillow, he felt exhausted. Should he be feeling so dizzy? No, that probably wasn’t normal, but he didn’t feel the energy to muster the words to get them across to Foggy and Claire – he heard Jack – and he felt so tired – he didn’t know why. He heard Jack – he was beautiful – loud – healthy – he tried to focus on Jack’s heartbeat – and –</p><p>“Matty! He’s beautiful,” Was what he heard Foggy say and – there was a pause – and Matt tried to breathe. “Matt? Shit, Claire – something’s wrong,”</p><p>“Fuck,”</p><p>Matt became hazy for a moment – “Fogs,”</p><p>“Matt don’t you dare close your eyes!” Foggy shouted, Jack was crying. Matt could hear it.</p><p>“Take care of him,” Matt was breathing harshly, Claire was busy caring for Jack and yelling at Foggy to call 911, she had her hands way too full.</p><p>“Murdock don’t you fucking die – your son needs you dammit!” Matt heard Claire yell.</p><p>Foggy dialed for an ambulance – he hoped – he prayed to whatever god above could hear his voice – that would reach out – and grace Matt – he didn’t deserve this – he didn’t – he couldn’t – lose Matt –</p><p>Foggy felt his bonding scar burn – he tried to keep it together – he talked to the dispatch caller over the phone – and he waited, and prayed.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Matt had been admitted to Metro General and transported via-ambulance, Foggy couldn’t ride with him – he had to drive and stay behind as Claire checked over Jack. After Claire checked over Jack, she concluded Jack was out of harm’s way and needed no immediate medical attention, Foggy had to call his parents – saying that something went wrong during Matt’s labor – but Jack was fine – Matt wasn’t.</p><p>Foggy had to wait behind and care for his son. Their son – Matt had asked him too.</p><p>Foggy was in constant contact with the hospital and rushed Jack there not long after to get Jack checked over by the staff, he assumed since Jack didn’t have any of Matt’s abilities that Jack would be fine being checked over by hospital staff. Jack was only thirty minutes old when Foggy put him in the car seat and rushed him to Metro General. He was too tired for this, his mother, father and Theo came soon after.</p><p>Matt had lost too much blood from giving birth. The exhaustion from labor and the strain on his body had caused him to pass out, he had to have a blood transfusion, which saved his life only by minutes (minutes, Foggy thinks,) he was admitted to Metro General – and stayed there for a few days. Every day Matt stayed in Metro General – asleep, waiting for him to wake up and heal – doctors and nurses said he wasn’t in a coma – he was just asleep and would wake up – his bonding scar <em>burned</em> –</p><p>Jack had to be given formula as an emergency substitute, the hospital staff taught Foggy how to feed him and said Jack would be perfectly safe until Matt woke up, though Matt might not be mentally well enough to be able to breast feed as breast feeding took serious mental strain on mothers and he shouldn’t be pressured into doing so. The hospital staff said that Jack can survive perfectly fine off of formula until he starts eating solids, and the staff suggest Foggy also get some help from his family as if he isn’t well enough to take care of Jack during this harsh time – he could end up hurting Jack – which Foggy was horrified at the thought off.</p><p>Metro General said they were more than happy to lend their resources to Foggy and Matt, and Matt was going to wake up – he just needed rest and time to recover from the strain, but they suggested Foggy take the time to rest and that his family help. Which – Foggy did. During the days that Foggy was with Jack – by himself – no Matt (no Matt) his parents came over pretty much every day and stayed with him all day. Foggy changed Jack’s diapers, fed him, cuddled him – and spent so much time with him –</p><p>But he took him over to his parent’s place and let him meet them and Theo, then, eventually Paul and Maggie met Jack. Paul and Maggie eventually went to the hospital to see Matt and told them that they would pray – and come over to help with Jack, and that Foggy wasn’t alone, and if the doctors said that Matt would wake up, he would. Foggy was so, so grateful he had family to help him – he didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t have his pack.</p><p>Karen met Jack – and cried as she held her godson. “He’s not dead Karen, he’ll wake up, he just needs to recover, doctors said he’s not in a coma, it sucks right now, but he is going to wake up,” Foggy held the glass of Scotch in his hand and Karen sat there with him – this wasn’t supposed to happen – this was supposed to be a happy time for the both of them.</p><p>Foggy though, fortunately got Jack’s vaccinations out of the way when he was at the hospital and gotten his birth certificate done – which burned him, as he wanted Matt to be there, it was about four days after Jack was born and Matt still hadn’t woken up. Jack looked so much like Matt – he had his facial features and Matt’s hair – and blue eyes. Though the doctors and Claire said that all babies’ eyes were blue and changed over time depending, but because of the fact that Foggy’s eyes were blue Jack’s eyes might stay the same.</p><p>Matt’s features and hair – Foggy’s eyes – Jack was going to be a looker someday.</p><p>On the fifth day, Foggy sat in Jack’s nursery. He did this a lot, he was alone, it was morning- Jack had just been changed and fed – Foggy was about to get breakfast for himself, but he had thought of singing a song to Jack. He could sing, he had taken theater when he was young. Matt and Foggy had sang so many songs during Matt’s pregnancy to quiet Jack when he was restless – and now that their baby was here – Foggy had the perfect song in mind for their son.</p><p>Foggy held Jack – at five days old – close to his bare chest one warm summer morning as sunlight was oozing through the nursery him and Matt had put together – it was Disney themed – greys, whites and blues with some of Foggy and Matt’s favorite quotes from their favorite films were on the walls. Some hints of pastels were scattered about, mainly yellow pastels as they wanted some pop of color – but Foggy sat in the glider chair – a really nice glider his mom had gifted him and Matt and Foggy rubbed his son’s back.</p><p>Foggy took a deep breath.</p><p>“It’s just you and me right now bubba, but that’s okay, your momma is going to come home soon, and when he does, he’ll love you so much just like I am too, you know there’s a song we used to sing to you when he carried you in his belly, it was his favorite song, let me sing it to you,” Foggy kissed Jack on the head and sighed.</p><p>Close to You by The Carpenters. Fuck, this song made him cry.</p><p>Foggy thought of Matt and him – sitting in the bed, Matt pregnant and Foggy’s hands wrapped around Matt’s belly when Foggy and him were singing this to their son. They were so excited, and so happy for everything to come. They had wanted this… Even if they didn’t plan this, they still wanted Jack. Sure, it may have been a one-night stand, but Foggy wanted to marry Matt – because- that’s how he was raised (like hell his parents were going to let ever let their son live it down if he got someone pregnant out of wedlock,) they had a shotgun wedding and Matt wore a red suit – a fucking sexy red suit with his baby bump showing – he looked amazing.</p><p>Foggy thought of that. They were so happy, and then this happened. This wasn’t supposed to happen, but things happen, and – it could have been worse, but Matt was alive, and he could have been dead – but he was alive.</p><p>“Why do birds, suddenly appear,<br/>
Every time, you are near?<br/>
Just like me, they long to be, close to you,<br/>
<br/>
Why do stars, fall down from the sky,<br/>
Every time, you walk by?<br/>
Just like me – they long to be -<br/>
Close to you,”<br/>
<br/>
And Foggy rocked Jack slowly in the chair and sang softly the best he could, and here came his favorite part of the song that he thought suited their child perfectly.</p><p>“On the day that you were born angels got together,<br/>
And decided to create a dream come true,<br/>
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of <em>blue</em>,”<br/>
<br/>
Foggy was smiling – Matt always smiled at this part.<br/>
<br/>
Matt argued “maybe he won’t be cursed like the rest of the Murdock’s were,” and oh Matty – he wanted to get Jack baptized, so their son wouldn’t be a sinner, and that broke Foggy’s heart. “Maybe our boy will break the cycle,” Tears weld in his eyes. Matt didn’t believe in angels, he thought Murdock’s were cursed – but Matt believed Jack was able to break it because Jack was also part Foggy.</p><p>Foggy sighed. Just then – his cell phone rang. Due to not knowing when he would get a call from the hospital, he kept his phone on him at all times. He took his phone off the nightstand tiredly and felt his heart beat with anticipation and dread. ‘<em>Please, please be good news</em>,’ He hoped – he prayed – please.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello?” Foggy felt hoarse and his throat was dry – but – he still answered.<br/>
<br/>
“Mr. Murdock as in Matt Murdock’s husband?”</p><p>“Yes, this is him speaking,” Foggy’s heart beat rapidly in his chest, one arm holding Jack. “Is there something wrong with my husband?”</p><p>“Oh, not at all – just – he’s awake and – “</p><p>“He’s <em>awake</em>?” Foggy had yelled-whispered, he hoisted Jack up in his arm and cussed. “I’m sorry – I’m currently holding my son – if you don’t mind can you please hold, I’ll be with you in a moment,”</p><p>“Right! Of course,”</p><p>Matt was awake – Matt – was – awake. Holy shit – he had to be there. His mate needed him.</p><p>“Sorry bubba, I need to talk to doctors about your mommy, I’ll be back in a second,” Foggy placed Jack down in the crib – he had his diaper on – he was out of harm’s way, he was just putting him down for a second.</p><p>“He’s awake? How long has he been awake for?” Foggy picked up the phone again.</p><p>“About thirty minutes, we had to do some testing on him – he kept asking for you and Jack, he seems to show no signs of neurological or cognitive damage, though, he would like to speak with you, he’s coherent, we’ve been giving him IV fluids and he hasn’t made a bowl movement yet – but before he leaves here we want him to,”</p><p>“Yeah – no – of course? Can I talk to him now?” Foggy was panicking- he was – excited, euphoric.</p><p>“Of course, here he is now,”</p><p>“Foggy – they keep – prodding at me- fuck, I – woke up – and – they said I lost too much blood during labor? What the fuck happened? Is Jack okay?” Matt sounded just like himself, apparently whatever they were giving him wasn’t anything like medication – it was just blood and IV fluids. “I feel like shit,”</p><p>“Oh Matty, I’m so happy to hear your voice, Jack is okay – we’ve been feeding him formula – he’s been fine. Docs said that he’ll be perfectly fine off of formula, and if you can’t feel up to breast feeding him, that’s fine, we want you to recover. You probably won’t be feeling up to doing much in the next couple of days, or weeks maybe, Jack is perfectly fine – he’s healthy and happy, and no – he doesn’t have any of your abilities, not yet at least, he might get them later, but he hasn’t shown any signs, and he can see, Matty,”</p><p>Matt sucked in a breath. “Thank god,” Matt breathed again. “They want me to make a bowl movement, and I haven’t eaten yet – so I’m just pissed off because I’m hormonal and I’m missing you – I – you – have someone to watch Jack, right? Fuck, none of this was supposed to happen this was – “</p><p>“Matthew Michael Murdock, don’t you goddamn <em>dare</em>,” Foggy growled. Matt stopped and was silent. “Don’t you dare beat yourself up over something you had no goddamn control over, you understand me? This was NOT your fault. You did everything right – you had done amazing – god, Matty, you were so fucking goddamn good – you – Claire said she had never seen someone take childbirth so well as someone like you did. It was like you were <em>made</em> to be pregnant; yes, you could have <em>died</em>, but you didn’t, and I’ve had help from mom dad and Theo, Maggie and Paul have seen Jack. Maggie and Paul have also come in to see you, they were both worried about you, but we knew you were going to wake up, you just needed to recover,”</p><p>Matt swallowed. “Doesn’t make it hurt any less.”</p><p>“So, what? You think you were going back to the office as soon as you gave birth right away? Newsflash, Murdock – you weren’t. Neither of us were. You knew you were going to have to do post-partum recovery time, your OB said you had <em>to</em>, and yes, this sucks; but you have to take time to recover from this, let us take care of you, alright? You’ll feel like shit for a while, you might not want to do anything – you won’t be the same as you were during your pregnancy, but I promise you Matty, we’re here to help you, we’ll get through this,”</p><p>Matt sighed. “As long as you tell me how your feeling, your important too Fogs, I don’t want you to kill yourself just for me, don’t become a hypocrite,”</p><p>Foggy breathed. “I won’t – I know, we need to communicate with each other, to make things work. And while your pregnancy was pretty easy, things are going to be pretty rough from here on out, we have a <em>kid</em> now, Matt. It’s not going to be all Sunshine and Rainbows. But – Jack’s a pretty easy baby so far. He eats, he sleeps and he cries only when he needs something, he takes a bottle just fine – and I love spending time with him – and I just want to take these next couple of weeks, months however much time we need to spend time with our baby until we head back to work, we’re our own bosses, we can do what we want,”</p><p>Matt chuckled. “Your right, your right, I just- I want to hold him, I want to be there for him, I carried him for nine goddamn months and this happened. I’m not really happy about it, but I’m pretty sure I’ll be okay, I’m just a little stressed right now, childbirth… Wasn’t as easy as I expected it to be, but with you by my side, I know I’ll make it out okay,”</p><p>Foggy smiled. “Best Avocados, right? Just like we promised back then?”</p><p>Matt laughed. He was glad to not be pregnant anymore. Jack was probably going to be their only child, all things considering how he was conceived. But – “Yeah, best avocados. You and me against the world, buddy,”</p><p>They would be fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyoo this made me cry so much im sorry i almost killed a main character not sorry i love seeing these two suffer. im evil. </p><p>also i love this song - even though i can't have children biologically due to having a genetic disorder i imagined that if i did have a child biologically, and if they did get my blue eyes, and if they were a boy - i would sign this to them. (though let's be real i suck at singing lol, though who else would love to hear Matt and foggy sing? Foggy said he took theater when he was younger so I bet he has some singing skills, and idk how well Charlie Cox could sing but I bet he could sign at least decently, I was always curious to hear his singing voice because he sounds damn sexy in an American accent/using Matt Murdock's voice, I just wanna hear Matt Murdock sing man, don't at me)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>